Sapphire Lounge
The Sapphire Lounge is a good-sized bar/club/gambling hall located in the Square District. It's owned by Jaric Nexma, a Roller Bandito, but operated by Sierra Daki, a Square. In fact, Jaric doesn't have much to do with the Lounge, an arrangement that suits him (and everyone else) just fine. The Lounge is open Thursday to Monday, 8pm-4am. '''Dancers start their routines at 9pm and end them at 2am. Hours can be (and often are) expanded especially if there's a gambling tourney being hosted upstairs. '''Music: '''As a night club/bar the music is usually up-tempo club music, stuff that's easily danced to and LOUD. Theme nights are not uncommon. '''Profit: '''Yes. Half-naked pretty girls + booze + gambling tables = A Lot of Money. The more popular girls (like Odette) can make enough in one weekend to last them for a month. '''Drinks: '''House drinks are all jewel/gem-themed though the bartenders are pretty well-versed and can make just about anything requested. There is a two drink minimum but that's usually just imposed on those who aren't actively spending money on the girls or tables. '''Rules: *'Don't harrass the girls!' The Lounge employs large, strong men who will delight in throwing you as hard as they can out onto the street. A repeat offender? Jaric used to run with Dean and still has his number. You do not want Dean to teach you the lesson of leaving the girls be. *'Don't bring Mafia/UG trouble! '''Though it's in the Square district, the Lounge enjoys patronage from ALL factions. Jaric would like to keep it that way. He would also like to not get into any trouble with the Mafia or UG leaders (or their thugs. or Dean.) You pick a fight with someone who's a member of a rival faction? You're both out. *'No weapons! '''You will submit to a search and you will surrender any and all weapons. All items can be reclaimed upon your exit. Staff (The Sapphire Lounge is owned and operated by NPC's. To date, Odette is the only PC closely connected to it though that can change. If you'd like to be a bartender, dancer or card dealer message me: Here! Squares probably preferred but any faction accepted so long as the character's not (too much of) a trouble maker.) '''Jaric Nexma: '''Owner, Roller Bandito. 25 years old/Male/6' 0", 135 lbs/blond, green/Fonk addict (functioning) : Jaric's a Step City native who's been into trouble since he could walk and talk. He's fairly charismatic and good-looking which has lead to most of his trouble (and helped get him out of it, too). He wears his hair long and it's often adorned with beads and feathers and colored streaks. He has two tattoos: a pin-up girl on one bicep, fanned cards behind her and a Man's Ruin tattoo on the opposite forearm. Jaric is an incredibly talented/gifted card player and a good shot with the pistol he keeps on him at all times. His vibe is luck-based and works in incriments: lowest level gives him really base good luck (good parking spots, finds his keys, lights are all green, that one song he likes is on the radio, etc) while the highest level is a toss between either extraordinary good luck or extraordinary bad luck. The last time he pushed his vibe to that level he lost an eye. He hasn't done it since. '''Sienna Daki: '''Manager/Operator, Square. 23 years old/Female/5' 7", 125 lbs/black, brown : An ex-girlfriend of Jaric's and his current business partner. Sienna is the true power behind the Lounge and the reason it's so successful. She can be seen there nearly every night, working the crowd and managing both bar and girls. She's also a burlesque dancer and organizes a revue a few times a year. Her vibe is mood and crowd-based; she helps to keep the atmosphere light and people happy (though, of course, this is by no means a fail-safe thing). Sienna is a woman of color and wears her hair in small braids that are wound into two thicker braids. She favors the colors green and yellow and accessorizes with stacks of funky bangles and multiple necklaces. '''Zak Surtoske: '''Bouncer, Square. 26 years old/Male/6' 2", 185 lbs./brown, blue : Zak is the head bouncer (if such a thing can be said to exist) and Jaric's right hand man. He's a fairly serious guy and doesn't take his job lightly. A lot can go wrong in a place like the Lounge and he doesn't want to see any of those situations come to pass. He's fiercely loyal to Jaric (despite the man's best attempts at breaking that loyalty and trust) and is determined to, eventually, see the man clean and sober. He and Jaric are lovers but the relationship hasn't turned serious (yet). He's a pretty OK guy, especially off the job, and likes to dabble in repairing cars and bikes. Vibe powers are unknown at the moment but that's probably OK because I don't know that he'll actually ever really figure into anything/have to use them! Category:Venues